Tahun Barunya Anak JE
by satoru mochii
Summary: Malam tahun baru tiba dan anak-anak JE yang swt mau melaksanakan keswtannya. Just read it and you'll know how crazy i were.


Casts: member JUMP dan Sexy Zone  
Genre: Humor(kali)  
Rate:  
Author: satoru mochii

.

.

.

Malam tahun baru adalah malam paling asyik(seharusnya) bagi morimoto ryutaro, si cowo seksi sekaligus imut yang sering kedapetan mangga kweni ketika melintas di depan rumah lurah pondok betung yang cihuy itu. Namun sayang, di malam tahun baru dia ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Sementara ibunya, si cantik nyonya morimoto tercinta(calon mertua *plak) pergi gosip ke komplek sebelah, ayah ryu ternyata juga tak kalah sibuknya jualan kembang api(petasan lebih tepatnya, karena dana ga memadai untuk modal beli kembang api *kan ryu bkn artis lagi*), adik cantik tercinta juga lagi sibuk menjalankan apel malam yang mulia yaitu maen catur bersama dengan hansip aduhai dengan perut buncit layaknya tak pernah mengenal yang namanya yoga, sementara si anak tengah yang manis seperti teh sisri rasa gula batu itu morimoto shintaro tengah sibuk mengetik novel terbarunya yang berjudul 'gue kiyut, elo? Ke empang aja' di puncak fuji-yama yang terkenal dengan keganasannya karena sering mengeluarkan wedus gembel yang berbahaya dan tak baik untuk kecantikan kulit anak remaja setampan dan sesemok shintaro(abaikan).

Ryu agak frustasi di rumah. Pasalnya orang tuanya pergi tanpa meninggalkannya sepeserpun uang. Sementara kebutuhan perutnya sudah tak bisa dikompromi lagi, ryutaro benar-benar butuh ke wc umum skrg juga gegara makan combro keju aseli bandung yang ternyata mengandung boraks yang menyebabkan perutnya mules tak terbantahkan badai hujan melalang menjadikan ryu jejeritan menahan nyeri perutnya. Dia harus ke toilet! Dia tau itu! Tapi...toilet rumahnya lagi rusak, jadi dia tidak bisa ke toilet. Terlebih, ryutaro phobia dengan wajah bapaknya sendiri yg ternyata foto sang ayah terpampang di toilet dengan ukuran 5x5m*digampar semua orang*. Jadi, mau tidak mau, ryu dengan sangat terpaksa tidak bisa ke toilet begitu saja. Dengan berat hati dan duit gopek di kantong, ryu berlari kocar kacir menuju toilet umum terdekat dengan rumahnya sambil memegangi duitnya yang the one and only dan sangaat berharga bagi dia saat itu. Lebih berharga daripada koleksi foto roger danuarta yang sudah sejak sd dia kumpulkan dengan susah payah(?).

"Bang! Gue mau ke wc! Bayar gopek dulu! Sisanya besok!" Ryu melempar gopekan itu ke penjaga toilet yang mukanya lucu nan menggemaskan seperti kue putu.

-skiptime-

Tak lama ryu keluar dari toilet. Dan alangkah bahagianya dia, bahwa ternyata ada yuri yang sedang melintas sambil menenteng plastik kresek dan baru keluar dari warung. Dengan taktik 48(?) Ryu mengejar dan meneriaki yuri sehingga tukang nasi goreng pun berhenti.

"Jangan tereak2!" Bentak tukang nasi goreng dan segera kembali berteriak 'GUUUWOOOREEENG! NASI GORENG!' Yang jauh jauh jauh lebih berisik dari teriakan HOT ryu. Oh, lebay, abaikan.

"Yuri!" Sahut ryu.

"Eh, tsundere." Balas yuri apa adanya dan dengan polosnya, menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang dimana sambel pada nyangkut disitu.

"Beli apaan lu?" Tanya ryu kepo.

"Beli kecap." Jawab yuri singkat, sesingkat sinetron 'ajari aku karate' yang tayang di indos**r.

"Oh. Lu punya balsem ga?" Tanya ryu tanpa modal dengan cengiran khas anak pengajian yang mampu membuat ustadznya berhenti mengajar.

"Ga ada. Aku biasanya pake fresh cure, ga pake balsem." Jawab yuri tak kalah centilnya dari ryu dan dengan gaul mengeluarkan botol fresh cure yang masih ada kardus-kardusnya dan ada foto agnis monisanya.

"Oh...tapi, kalo duit punya dong?" Ryu berkilat dengan yahut seyahut es teh susu soda yang kalo diminum sampe tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Ada sih, tapi kalo di atas seceng ga ada. Abis elo ga pernah balikkin duit gue sih. Kan kasian gue, mau beli otak-otak aja mesti nungguin elu balikkin duit gua dulu." Kata yuri jengkel.

"Iye, pinjem seceng dah. Nanti yg bayarin shintaro, kan dia dapet honor maen pelem banyak, dia tajir sekarang. Maren aja gua beli sule(susu kacang kedele) dibayarin shintaro. Tajir kan dia? Tajirlah, adek gue!" Jelas ryu panjang lebar tanpa ada inti yang bermutu.

"Serah lu dah." Yuri dengan pasrah mengeluarkan duit secengan yang tengahnya sudah dilakban-lakban.

"Gembel amat nih duit, persis kyk yg punya." Ejek ryu.

"Parah lu cu! Tuh kan duit dari bapaknya yamadut! Wah gua bilangin lu!" Ujar yuri ngocol.

"Ah bomat!" Ryu pun mengantongi duit seceng itu dengan segera. "Btw, mau kemane lu?" Tanya ryu lagi layaknya wartawan gosip yang melambay dan suka bergaul sama maho.

"Mau taun baruan"

"Dimana?" Tanya ryu lagi sambil ngecek2 isi tas belanjaan yuri yang sangat2 mainstream dan tak berarti baginya, karena isinya cuma kecap, saos tiram, garem, dan champ champ champ jagonya sosis.

"Di rumahnya kento. Abis, yg rela rumahnya diancurin cuma dia." Jawab yuri ala kadarnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Ayolah gue ikut."

Yuri cemas, sangaaat cemas. Karena, kalo ada ryu, pasti ujung2nya swt. Knalpot aja dijadiin rokok. -_-

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah kento, ryu langsung menyapa semua orang namun semua orang cuma krikrik ria sembari mengipas2i sate ayam yang cuma 15 potong itu.

"Haiii ma prenzzz!" Sahut ryu genit dengan pose 46 yang mampu membuat yuto tak kuasa untuk gantung diri karena tak tega melihat sahabatnya(ryu) menjadi swt sekeluarnya dia dari hsj.

"Nemu dimana lu yur?" Tanya hikaru yg lagi jongkok sambil ngipas2in sate yang dari 1 jam yang lalu belom mateng2 juga.

"Nemu di depan wc di pengkolan." Jawab yuri pas-pasan sementara ryu terus berpose-pose dimana anak-anak sexy zone yang belum terbiasa menyaksikan pemandangan langka seperti itu langsung memotret pose-pose ryutaro dengan hp masing-masing.

"Masukin twitter bisa kali." Kata shori dengan girangnya.

"Mention gue bisa kali, morimonsteryuwoww" jawab ryu gahar kayak kucing kecebur comberan trus dimakan orang.

"Follow gue juga bisa kali, takakilafnamuntampan." Tiba-tiba yuya muncul dari balik layar hp shori dengan tak layak menunjukan gigi dan kemerlap mata yang mampu membuat shori trauma dan enggan masuk sekolah selama 3 minggu lamanya.

"Jangan follow yuya. Nanti TL lu penuh dengan tumpangan yuya yang ga ada habisnya menumpahkan segala penat jiwanya, dan foto-foto mengerikannya yang harus dan patut untuk dibakar." Daiki mengompor2i member sexy zone yang lainnya. Alhasil: marius pamit pulang undur diri untuk ngompres muka, sou minta tabung oksigen untuk membantunya meredamkan kekecewaan terhadap sang idol(jessica snsd), kento yang agaknya mulai lapor ke nyokapnya untuk panggil satpol pp untuk jagain yuya kali-kali yuya kumat, dan fuma yang santai sesantai bebek minum racun karena udah biasa menghadapi kelakuan anak remaja kayak yuya(remajaaa?), maklum, fuma pernah kerja paruh waktu jadi guuru BPlah.

"Okelah! Kita nyalain kembang api aje dah, udah jam 12 nih." Ucap yabu menyela-nyela sambil menyulut korek api.

"Palalu tengleng jam 12?! Baru jam 10 curut!" Yamadut mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang dia punya dalam berjudo untuk menumpas segala keswtan di muka bumi juga keswtan yabu, dan siap berubah menjadi belalang yang bisa naek motor.

"Abis, gua ngantuk." Jawab yabu males.

"Aaah! Cemen!" Inoo marah-marah ga jelas sambil menegak habis kokakola yang keito beli dari uang tabungannya selama 3 bulan.

"Mau lo apa sih?! Ngajak ribut?! Ayo sini ribut!" Yabu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri inoo yang sedari tadi emang masang tampang ngajak ribut.

"Apaan sih lo?! Dasar kwaci addict!" Sembur hikaru ikut2an.

"Oh?! Jadi kalian kroyokan? Oke! Fine! GUE BUBAR! ! !" Yabu berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar kento tanpa seizin kento dan tidur dengan santainya di kamar hawaiian prince itu.

"Oke, teman, maaf, gangguan teknis tadi tak di sengaja. Tapi anugerah dari Allah SWT. Jadi maap kalo muka saya ganteng." Daiki yang diharapkan jadi penengah sekarang malah digiring ke luar rumah dan dibuang ke pemakaman umum terdekat.

Member yg tersisa pun lanjut bakar sate daan ternyata sudah jam 12.

"Ryu. Marilah kita prbaiki hubungan kita yang selama ini renggang." Tiba-tiba yamada menghampiri ryu yang sedang asyik menghitung balonnya yang ada lima sekarang tinggal 4, karena yang satunya lagi buat tambahan bahan bakar api sate.

"Oke, tapi plis, jangan tagin gue video-vedo alay lu lagi coverin jogetannya wonder girls, trus tolong ya jangan kirim-kirim voice note ga jelas yang buat hp gua idup nyala." Jawab ryu.

Yamada yang ga yakin dengan pilihan ryu memilih untuk tidak berdamai dengan ryu karena enggan meninggalkan kenikmatannya saat joget be my baby sambil dipidio.

Dan di tengah keheningan malam tiba-tiba.

CETAAAR! Membahana badai!

"Apa tuh?" Tanya yuri sok telenovela.

"Itu adalah foto gue, imut kan?" Jawab shori narsis sambil nempelin foto-fotonya ke mata yuri.

"Bangke! Enek gua liat muka lu!" Yuri jengkel. Karena jengkel, shori dijadiin kembang api oleh teman-teman segengnya.

"Kembang apii!" Teriak yuya.

"Petasan!" Teriak sou.

"Kuda lumping!" Teriak hikaru. Hikaru dihajar.

"Waaaaaw cantiknya." Kagum kento sambil memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api yang membentuk sketsa wajah author*iyyuh gitu*.

"Makasih." jawab daiki sambil noel-noel kento centil.

"Nih setan dateng dr mana lagi ahelah ganggu aje!" Yuto yang sedari tadi no komenpun langsung mengguyur daiki yang swt se swt tukang hp.

"Ayo kita cheers!" Inoo mengacungkan gelas susu soda yang ampe tumpeh-tumpeh ke atas. Lalu semua orang ikut2an meski ga tau apa maksudnya, tapi yang penting hepi.

"AKEMASHITE OMEDETOUUU~~!" Teriak cowo2 garang itu dengan sangat antusias dan mendapat lemparan botol jamu dari tetangga sebelah yang ternyata lagi ngurut orang keseleo, dan naasnya botol itu mengenai kepala fuma yang emang dah ga sinkron dari awal.

"Udahlah ya, yg pingsan fuma ini, bukan syahrini. Gak penting juga kan." Ucap yuri enteng dan dibalas anggukan dari semua orang.

.

.

.

OWARI! Happy new year all! Maaf ye kalo nih ff ancur. No bash! Just for fun! Thank you~~


End file.
